Apricot Jam
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Sarapan umumnya adalah sebuah kegiatan untuk memulai hari. Dan terkadang, di saat sarapan, hal-hal kecil seperti ini terjadi.../"Anoooooon! Kesini kau!"/Bad Summary!/Don't Like Don't Read/Mind to R&R?/For #BrilliantWords : Upon a Day


**Apricot Jam**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music International,**

**Anon **_**and **_**Kanon **_**by **_**Bplats Inc.,**

_**I DON'T GAIN ANY PROFIT FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning!**_

_**Typo(s) and misstypo(s), lots of **_**OOC-OOT-OOG, **_**cliché, **_**kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi, dll.**

**.**

_**Words (story only)**__**: 449 words**_

**-OoO-**

Bagi kebanyakan orang, sarapan merupakan kegiatan mengisi energi untuk kegiatan harian. Dan ada kalanya ada sebuah kejadian lucu pada saat sarapan. Contohnya…

"Anoooooon! Kesini kau!" gadis berambut panjang yang diikat _side-tail_ berwarna _reddish blonde _terang itu mengejar saudarinya yang berambut pendek dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan miliknya. Gadis berambut pendek –yang kita ketahui bernama Anon –itu sedang dikejar-kejar oleh gadis berambut panjang (yang ternyata merupakak kakak dari Anon yang bernama Kanon) sambil menggigit sebuah roti yang di atasnya terdapat banyak selai aprikot.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi lima menit sebelum adegan kejar-kejaran ini terjadi.

Saat Anon beranjak menuju meja makan, dia merasa heran karena biasanya kakaknya –Kanon sudah berada di meja makan sambil memakan sebuah roti bakar. Menghiraukan pertanyaan tentang di mana kakaknya sekarang, Anon pun duduk di meja makan.

'Mungkin saja Kanon-_nee-chan_ sedang mandi. Lebih baik aku makan duluan saja…' begitulah yang ada di pikiran Anon sembari memasukkan dua lembar roti ke dalam pemanggang dan menyetel _timer-_nya di menit ketiga.

Tiga menit kemudian, roti yang tadi dimasukkan oleh Anon sudah mencuat keluar dengan sisi-sisi roti yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan. Anon pun mengambil sebuah roti dari pemanggang dan menaruhnya di sebuah piring di depannya, lalu dia mengambil roti yang tersisa di pemanggang dan langsung menyambar toples selai aprikot yang berdiri di samping pemanggang roti.

"Yah… Sudah hampir habis..." gumam Anon saat melihat isi dari toples tersebut. Lalu terlintaslah sebuah ide jahil dari gadis berambut pendek itu. Dengan rakus, dia mngoleskan semua isi dari toples tersebut ke roti miliknya dan memakannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kanon pun muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia pun beranjak menuju meja makan dan menyapa adiknya sebelum menyambar roti bakar yang sebelumnya sudah ditaruh di piring oleh Anon.

"_Ohayou!_"

"_Ohayou mou! Nee-chan_ terlambat hari ini…" balas Anon sambil senyum-senyum sendiri saat memakan roti bakarnya dengan hikmat. Kanon mengerinyitkan alisnya melihat Anon yang seperti menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, tapi dia mengindahkan hal tersebut dan mengambil toples selai aprikot (yang sudah kosong) itu. Saat Kanon hendak mengambil selai itu, Kanon melihat isi toples selai yang sudah kosong itu.

"…"

Anon masih makan dengan khidmat.

"…Anon?"

Anon pun menghentikan acara sarapan khidmatnya, "Ya?"

"Selainya habis, ya?"

"Iya. Selainya cuma cukup untuk selembar roti…"

Kanon memicingkan matanya pada permukaan roti yang dimakan oleh Anon. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa dicurangi.

"Kok, selai di rotimu sangat banyak?"

Anon pun tersedak seketika. Buru-buru dia menaruh rotinya dan mengambil segelas air putih.

"Ahahaha!" Kanon tertawa lepas. Anon cemberut.

"Makanya jangan ra –tunggu!" belum selesai sang kakak berbicara, Anon pun menyambar rotinya secepat kilat dan langsung kabur.

"Anoooooon! Kesini kau!"

Yah, siapa yang menyangka kalau pertengkaran saudara di pagi hari ini hanya disebabkan oleh selai aprikot?

**Fin**

**A/N :**

**Yoo~! Kengo lagi di sini! Hadeh! Saya lagi banyak update nih! Berhubung ada event #BrilliantWords yang diadain di FB. Oh yah, ini juga saya ikutsertakan di '#BrilliantWords : Upon a Day'. Saya minta kritik dan sarannya ya!**

_**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICS ARE ACCEPTABLE**_

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
